


Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't help kissing her. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Katie can't help laughing even as she runs to meet John in the middle of the road. John smiles and scoops her up, twirling her for a moment and kissing her. 

"This is... so dangerous."

John smiles, setting her down then leading her out of the road, pulling her into a hug. 

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Katie smiles as she strokes his cheek. 

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

John smiles, kissing her again.


End file.
